


The End

by Smoakandfire



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakandfire/pseuds/Smoakandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an extension of Oliver's final thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Hey everyone! This is just an expansion and my thoughts of Oliver's final moments and thoughts. Sorry to those that follow my other story "Beautiful Chaos" for not updating in a while but i'm slowly working on it- a combination of writers block and being so busy have kept me from updating. Anyways, please enjoy this story.

You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes when you are dying, well for Oliver Queen it was an eternity. As the sharp silver tongue of Ra's Al Ghul's blade passed through his chest and as his warm, scarlet blood spilled out of his mouth he knew it was the end.

Forgive him and have mercy upon him

The nipping cold bit his bare chest as he collapsed and slipped away into his mind. Memories, all the good and all the bad filled his head slowly showing all that he lost and all that he would lose if he died.

Excuse him and pardon him

The first thoughts Oliver Queen had when he was dying were of his father. Robert Queen, the man who sacrificed his own life for his. The man who put him on the path of his crusade to save the city. Robert made his mistakes just like all humans do but just like his wife he was willing to sacrifice anything for the ones he cared about. Oliver forgave him for his wrongs because loved his father even with the blackness that blanketed his name.

Make honorable his reception

The next person he thought about was his mother. He remembered the love his mother always seemed to radiate and the smile that graced her face when she was with her family. Moira Queen, though hypocritical and manipulative, would do anything for the one's she loved something that Oliver inherited. Moira helped Malcolm Merlyn destroy the Glades because Malcolm threatned her family. Moira gave up her own life so Oliver wouldn't have to chose who died between Thea and herself. Moira was his mother and nothing could destroy the fact that she sacrificed everything for Oliver and Thea to live.

Protect him from the punishment of the grave

Then there was Thea. Oliver remembered when Thea was first born. Her little body swaddled by layers of blankets and her dark oval eyes staring into his light blue ones. He remembered being scared to hold his new sibling to afraid that he might drop her. Years passed and she grew up into a beautiful and strong women. Her smile was always gave him a sense of warmth and being his little sister he was always very protective of her when the boys came around. He was always proud of his sister even when she faltered from her path. Oliver also remembered the day he came home from five years of being on the island and saw and felt Thea again and realized he never wanted to lose her ever again. He lay on the cold and icy ground covered with blood to protect Thea. Oliver loved his sister and would do anything to protect her and it was one of two things he knew about himself. If he did die today Thea would be the last of the Queen family and Oliver hoped she would keep the name alive.

And the torment of the fire

The second thing Oliver knew about himself was Felicity. His last thoughts were of Felicity. Felicity Megan Smoak, I.T girl, Bitch with wifi, vice president of Palmer Technologies, creator of the super virus, hacker, nerd, scary when angry, supreme champion of babbling, and most importantly his girl. The day Oliver Queen met Felicity Smoak there was an unexplainable connection. He could see her as her. There was no warning going off in his mind or voice telling him not to trust her. There was just light. Every time he was around Felicity there was always some kind of light; the kind that made him smile and feel human were times when her light burned him or dimmed but it was always something special they shared. Oliver Queen also remembered their first kiss. The taste of her soft cherry lips upon his rough and chapped lips. The feel of her creamy pale skin. The sparks that dispersed from their touch. The way her face fit in his hands. As Oliver Queen lay dead he realized that he made a mistake by pushing Felicity away. Oliver Queen was and is madly, truly, and passionately in love with Felicity. He finally understood just how much he needed her as his last moments were upon him. During the time that Oliver Queen cascaded down the cliff, there was the unmistakable sound of him whispering Felicity's name in the wind and the unmistakable sight of a regretful tear coming out of his eye. They might never get to have the chance to have a family or get married like he always dreamed about. Oliver's fantasies were filled with Felicity moaning his name and her smile that was always bright and strong. Oliver tried to be strong in the last moments he had to survive not just for Thea but for Felicity to. No matter what happens to him he knew that somehow he would find himself back to her. Find himself back to Felicity Smoak.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Happy Holiday's!


End file.
